Trailer for Reversed situations Sequel: The show must go on
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: I hope you enjoy and don't worry, there are still plenty of good parts in the story that I haven't shown you yet.


_**I hope you enjoy, the first chapter of the sequel will be released on April the 31st, or around that time at the least. I gain no profit from "Gravity falls" or "The show must go on" and claim no ownership.**_

_**[-=0=-]**_

The curtain rises, revealing the Gleeful Twins. Dipper where's a sick smirk, and his sister has a massive gash in the top of her head, the blood spilling across her face. She too smiles. Dipper picks up a guitar, and Mabel sits down in front of some drums. They wait a moment, before beginning their song.

_There was a full moon in the sky _Dipper Gleeful stands under a blood red moon, clutching herbs.  
_We met a brand new dark ally _Dipper looks a cowering Gideon over.  
_At first he was a little shy _Gideon is strapped down to a table, shirtless. Dipper wear's an apron, and holds a rusty instrument.  
_He would not play pretend _Dipper and Gideon battle atop a roof.  
_He sang just fine and played in time, but did not look the part_  
_So we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start _Gideon is blasted with a beam of pure energy.

_NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO_  
_IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU **Dipper points to the crowd, and Mabel licks the blood off her lip.**_  
_WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER_  
_THE SHOW MUST GO ON _Dipper drips dark black liquid atop his dead sister, watching her corpse glow.  
_THE SHOW MUST GO ON _Dipper sits, locked up in a concrete basement.  
_NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW WILL GO ON _A massive portal opens above the valley.

_We removed her squishy casing _A human Bill tears Pacifica's soul out of her body, smiling with his new teeth.  
_To keep her soul safe and sound_  
_And ended up replacing it _  
_With spirits that we had found _A demon jumps into the twelve year old's body.  
_But what a shame (A crying shame)_  
_Our friend was in a world of pain _Pacifca cries, Mabel watching her with a distressed look.

**Dipper starts to sing, gesturing to his sister.**  
_Oh, I tried to fix her up _Dipper sows up Mabel's head wound.  
_But it was all in vain _Mabel's eyes glow red and energy swirls around her.

_NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO _**Mabel raises a hand in the air, and the drums play themselves.**  
_IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU_  
_WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER _Dipper watches as his counterpart dances in a crowd.  
_THE SHOW MUST GO ON _Bill's head morphs into a terrifying demon, with ugly teeth, and a barbed tongue.  
_THE SHOW MUST GO ON _Stan get's grabbed by a man who looks almost exactly alike him, except he isn't wearing an eye patch,  
_NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW WILL GO ON _**Dipper kicks a skull off stage, watching it soar into the crowd.**

_We just don't know what went wrong _  
_We tried to get along _Reverse Bill stands with a human body, raising glowing gold fire against Bill's pure sapphire.  
_But our new friend's life faded _Dipper begins to turn to stone.  
_We did our best to fix our guest _The two Mabel's wrestle, one glowing red and the other yellow.  
_We hated to see him so distressed _Stan stares at something in horror.  
_We said farewell and had him terminated _A gasoline truck flies down towards Stan.

_Every toy eventually breaks _Old Man McGucket sits inside an amalgamation of all his other robots.  
_Every battery fades and drains _Mabel fires the memory wiping gun.  
_Even the tiniest little mistakes _A young couple shake hands with reverse Bill.  
_Can leave behind the messiest stains _Pacifca lies in a puddle of her own blood.  
_We know that we'll be alright _Dipper smiles as he stares out the window.  
_Though he didn't Survive The Night _Mabel sobs in front of an unamed grave with a crying Soos and melancholy Wendy behind her.  
_Through the pain and through the tears _Dipper wipes a tear from his sister's eye, both ehr and his skin covered in abrasions.  
_The show goes on for years and years _A man sits in an ox drawn wagon.

_NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO _Gideon stands in front of a massive map.  
_IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU _Robert stares up at Bill in fear.  
_WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER _**Mabel joins Dipper at the edge of the stage as they sing to the audience of corpses. **  
_THE SHOW MUST GO ON _A government agent pokes Stan in the chest.  
_THE SHOW MUST GO ON _A blue explosion is seen from space.  
_NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW WILL GO ON _Bill smiles down at Dipper, surrounded by horrifying and twisted monsters.


End file.
